Dream Secrets
by gldfire
Summary: AU fic, lemony. Inuyasha and Kagome are having strange dreams... a little bit of Sango and Miroku thrown in, too. I can't believe I wrote something so waffy.
1. Memory of a Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of these characters.  
  
Warning: This is kinda lemony… nothing explicit, but still… well, you can't say I didn't warn you.  
  
This is meant to be an Alternate Universe fic… they're just normal young adults in the modern world.  
  
Enough of me! Real author's notes at the end! On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Memory of a Kiss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She felt so tired and exhausted. She had felt this way after their last encounter also. She fell into bed and was instantly asleep, her dreams that night tortured her as they had before.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cool fingers traced their way from her bare hip to her throat, shooting off sparks in her brain. She sighed in contentment and leaned into the touch. Lips followed the hand, and she let her hands find the long silky hair of her lover as they kissed in the dark.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A light flashed suddenly, and she was sitting up all alone in her bedroom, covered in sweat and disoriented.  
  
"What the heck? What was that?" she asked herself aloud to the cold empty room. She chanced a glance at the clock. 6:30 am Saturday morning. Light was beginning to show outside her window. That must have been what had awakened her from the dream. As it was, the whole episode was beginning to fade from her memory already.  
  
She got up and dressed, combing out her long black hair as she dried it on the balcony of her small apartment in the city. It was when she had just finished that she caught sight of the familiar car that pulled into the lot by the building that she remembered what had really happened the night before, with Inuyasha, in that car. She smiled at the thought of his kiss, and scowled at the memory of it getting out of hand too quickly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The night had been dark, and Inuyasha had given Kagome a ride home again. He was worried about her walking home in the dark so late at night alone. There was a strange energy in the air and it seemed to make everyone act a little different. He had kissed her before, yes, but this time it was not like the previous ones. This was no light touch on the cheek like she had expected from her best friend. He had taken her mouth with his; tilting her head up and sliding his hands into her silky hair then down her back holding her closer. She surprised herself by not stopping him, by responding and placing her hands on his chest where she could feel his heart beat a crazy rhythm in time with her own. The kiss had ended, and neither of them said anything. Kagome got out of the car and walked to the door of her apartment building, going in and flying up the 4 flights of stairs to her small bedroom, where she watched him drive away. Only after the brake lights of the car were out of sight did she realize just how tired she was.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She opened the door at the sound of the doorbell.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you today… oh…" The short hallway was empty, and the door to the stairs clicked softly shut. Leaving the door open, she ran to the window. She saw him go to the car, open the door, and then look up at her window, even though she knew he could not see her because of the curtain. As he got in the car and drove away, Kagome turned back to the open apartment door and her eyes fixed on what was on the floor. A sheet of white paper was in the exact center of the hallway. She picked it up, shut the door, and walked in a daze back into the bedroom, where she sat down and read what the note had to say.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome  
  
We need to talk.  
  
8 p.m. Monday.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
~~~  
  
She agreed in her head that, yes, they did need to talk, especially about what had been happening lately. She didn't know how long she sat there, clutching the paper to her heart.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She opened her eyes to darkness. A strong arm encircled her waist, and she rested her forehead against his naked shoulder. His other hand was combing through her hair, down her back. His lips were at her temple and she could feel his warm breath on her skin as his fingers ran down her spine. Her hands traveled across his back, and he drew her even closer to him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Her eyes snapped open. The sun was high in the sky; it couldn't be much past noon. She looked desperately around the room, not sure what she wanted to see. Then her eyes fell on the paper on the floor, crumpled. She slowly picked up the paper, read over it once more, and almost whispered to herself.  
  
"Yes. We certainly need to talk."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: All of these chapters will be quite short, I'm sorry to say.  
  
Please R&R! It'll be greatly appreciated! And tell me what you like! Please? Onegai? ^_^  
  
~Avi 


	2. Inuyasha's Internal Struggle

Chapter Two: Inuyasha's Internal Struggle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The car practically drove itself back to the apartment he shared with Kagome's friend, the houshi Miroku. That kiss in the car on Friday night kept coming back to him. He wasn't sure why he did that, it sort of just happened. She had surprised him, though, by not pushing him away or fighting him. He felt bad after she had fled the car, but he couldn't think of anything at all to say to her. He wasn't sure what she thought of him now. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the dreams he'd been having lately, dreams that almost seemed real- where his body moved of it's own accord.  
  
He went into the apartment and sat down on his bed in the corner. Miroku didn't seem to be around anywhere, so he thought he would take a short nap. He was so incredibly tired. All thought left him, and darkness closed in.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He lay on his back, her head on his shoulder; a slim leg rested on his. Her hands traveled over his chest, spreading heat wherever they went. His breathing deepened as she trailed a line of kisses along his jaw, before taking an exquisite kiss from his lips.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A sharp light ripped a hole though the sheet of perfect black. Miroku had come back to the apartment and had flipped the light switch, flooding the room with harsh fluorescent light. He caught sight of Inuyasha sitting up in his bed with an odd expression on his face. Something seemed wrong—There was the sense of another presence in the room, but the feeling left when he spoke aloud.  
  
"Hey, is something wrong Inuyasha?" he asked, concerned, "you don't look so well." Inuyasha looked at Miroku from across the room and growled.  
  
"It was just an odd dream," Inuyasha said, wiping the sweat from his face with a corner of the sheet.  
  
"Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it."  
  
"Thanks a lot, but I'll be fine."  
  
The cool water felt good against his hot skin. As he washed his long black hair, he thought about how it would feel to have Kagome's hands running though his it rather than his own.  
  
Miroku was worried about Inuyasha. He had talked in his sleep on Saturday night, but Miroku couldn't tell what he had said. And he had been unusually distracted the whole day, missing things that people said to him, and nearly having two accidents on a five-minute trip to the store. He asked him again what was bothering him.  
  
"Something has to be wrong. You were talking in your sleep last night," And you look like hell, he continued to himself. Miroku glanced sideways at the man in the driver's seat of the blue car they were sitting in. He was almost unrecognizable. He hadn't brushed his hair out, an unusual thing for him. His clothes were wrinkled, and he was one button off on his black shirt. Miroku had failed to notice that Inuyasha had blushed at the mention of talking in his sleep.  
  
"Feh. So what did I say in my sleep?" Inuyasha asked, with a worried expression on his face. It could have been any number of things. They reached their apartment building and he parked the car, turning off the engine. But he did not move from his seat. Inuyasha was too busy trying to recall the dream he had had the night before.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was dark. Of course it was; there would be no other way until he knew who she was. He could feel her long seemingly wavy hair surrounding him, damp with sweat. Her skin was soft, and her touch brought fire. He couldn't control his movements, nor did he really want to. He tried to ask her who she was, but when he started to speak, she silenced him with her lips. After a while it didn't seem to matter, and he gave himself to the sensation of her body against his.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, your face was in the pillow. It sounded like a name, but I couldn't really tell. Who was it?" Miroku's voice brought him back from his memory with a jolt.  
  
"What? Uh yeah, oh well." Inuyasha replied, clearly not having really heard what Miroku had said.  
  
"You had best tell me what's going on," Miroku said, getting out of the car. It didn't seem like Inuyasha had a choice. He followed Miroku into the apartment, and took a seat on the old sofa in the main room. Miroku sat down opposite him in an armchair and began to ask him questions.  
  
Two hours later, with many empty coffee cups on the table, Miroku knew the whole story. Or at least most of it. Inuyasha had left out some of the stuff in the dreams, like the fact that every time they were nude, and some other details concerning what exactly happened during the dreams.  
  
"I just have this really odd feeling that it's someone I know." Inuyasha finished explaining the girl. What he didn't say was that he thought it was Kagome. Inuyasha was afraid to tell him because he knew how protective Miroku was of her.  
  
Miroku knew Inuyasha wasn't telling him everything. It was so obvious. But what Inuyasha didn't know was that Miroku had heard what he had said in his sleep; it was Kagome's name. He could guess at what else he was hiding, but that part wasn't important. Inuyasha didn't need to be afraid, either, because Miroku was glad he might finally realize just how much Kagome liked him and do something about it.  
  
"Any particular ideas on who it might be?" Miroku asked indifferently. He wanted Inuyasha to admit to liking Kagome, even just a little.  
  
"Actually, it kinda felt like Kagome." Inuyasha said uneasily, and stared into his cup of now cold coffee. Miroku shook his head and left the room to call Kagome and ask her some questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: So? What'd ya think? Good or not? I'm not used to writing fluff.  
  
~Avi 


	3. Kagome's Visit to Sango

Chapter Three: Kagome's Visit to Sango  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doorbell rang in Sango's apartment. She got up to answer the door. She found a bedraggled-looking Kagome leaning against the doorframe. She nearly fell over when the door opened suddenly.  
  
"Hello!" Sango exclaimed as she helped her friend regain her balance, "I hate to say this, but you look like hell incarnate," she continued, closing the door.  
  
"I feel like it too, strange things have been happening lately," Kagome said, collapsing in an overstuffed chair near the window.  
  
"Do tell," Sango said, sitting down on the footstool that matched the chair. "Why haven't you called in the last week? Shippou, Miroku and I have been trying to get a hold of you for a while now. We were wondering if you'd like to go out to lunch or something at that new restaurant down the street…" she stopped talking when she realized that Kagome wasn't listing to her anymore. She was staring off into nowhere somewhere out the window.  
  
"I've been having strange dreams lately," Kagome said simply, still looking out at nothing.  
  
"What kind of strange dreams? Are they nightmares or just odd? Good or bad?" Sango bombarded Kagome with questions until she got some answers. Kagome sat passively, answering all of them, but Sango knew her friend was leaving some pretty important details out of her responses. Several hours later Kagome was sleeping peacefully in the comfy old chair, and Sango was calling Miroku to get his opinion on all that she had learned.  
  
"Did she have any idea who it was?" Miroku asked, his voice slightly muffled by static because of a bad connection on Sango's cordless phone.  
  
"She didn't tell me, but I think she does. She said his presence felt familiar, but that's all…" she stood up from the kitchen chair she had been sitting on and looked over the counter into the main room of the apartment where Kagome was sleeping. Sango missed what he said in response because the sleeping girl, who had just said a name that was barely audible, caught her attention instead.  
  
"Uh, Miroku?" Sango interrupted whatever it was that he was saying. "I think you should talk to Inuyasha. I'm going to see if I can get Kagome to tell me more about these dreams and whatever else it is that is going on. Call me back," she hung up the phone in a daze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: (I think I've put in too many squigglels… but they're supposed to set off the dreams and notes and such.. I hope it's not too confusing.. this is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic, please keep that in mind… and REVIEW!!!  
  
~Avi 


	4. Setting the Trap

Chapter Four: Setting the Trap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~  
  
The darkness was hot, and the only relief from it was the cold sheet against her back. Even though she couldn't see, her senses were sharpened and she knew he was there. Her pulse quickened in anticipation, and when his kiss came, it was as sweet as she had expected it to be. His weight eased onto her, his hair caressing her, and her body moved of it's own accord. She tried to ask him who he was, but a strong finger gently silenced her, and would not let her speak again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She noticed two things immediately when she woke up. One: It was dark outside, and two: she was not in her bed. She was still in Sango's apartment on the overstuffed chair. The next thing she saw was Sango, sitting on the couch, her head resting on Miroku's shoulder. He must have arrived while she was dreaming. They were both asleep. Carefully, even though she was very stiff from her nap, Kagome got up and left the apartment without waking up either one of them.  
  
When she got home she found two messages on the answering machine. One was from Miroku:  
  
~~~  
  
"Kagome, it's me, call me when you get home, I don't care how late it is. If you don't call by tomorrow morning, I'm going to come over there to talk to you."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
The machine beeped as it found the next message. She wondered if that's why Miroku had shown up at Sango's apartment while she was there.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kagome-chan, pick up the phone if you're there." It was Shippou, probably calling about the restaurant thing, or maybe not. "Listen, Sango told me about your dreams, and I've heard something from someone else that might be of interest to you. Call me as soon as you can."  
  
~~~  
  
The red light indicating unchecked messages extinguished itself, and the device clicked off. She'd have to call them. They were both relentless until they got what they wanted. She'd try Shippou first. He answered on the second ring.  
  
"Hi, you left me a message? What is all this about?" Kagome asked, not quite sure she wanted to know.  
  
"Yes. Miroku wanted to know where you were," he said, not specifying why he had called about her.  
  
"Miroku? He left me a message, I was going to call him after I called you." Kagome was beginning to wonder what they all wanted to talk to her about.  
  
"Well, all he said was that he was going to check at Sango's. But that was hours ago, I don't know what you should do now," he said, sounding unconcerned about it.  
  
"Miroku was at Sango's when I left, but they were both asleep," she played with the phone cord, nervously.  
  
"Well, maybe you should ask about it, I'm sure they'll call you when they find you left while they were enjoying a nap. I'm sorry to cut you off, but there's someone at the door. I'll talk to you later and we can go to lunch, okay?" She could hear the doorbell ring in the background.  
  
"K, I'll call you tomorrow. Ja." She disconnected the line and called Sango's apartment. She answered the phone on the first ring.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Kagome asked, knowing that Miroku must still be there.  
  
"Miroku told me some stuff that you might want to know," she was talking quietly.  
  
"So tell me," Kagome really wanted to know now, the suspense of everything and lack of restful sleep was getting to her.  
  
"Well, I would let Miroku tell you, but he's asleep, and thankfully so is Inuyasha, or at least no one is answering over at his place, so I guess I'm it. First I have a few questions for you, but this might be easier if we all got together at Miroku's and Inuyasha's." That Miroku was sleeping explained her whisper, but Kagome wondered why she should go over there, it was quite a long distance across town to walk at night.  
  
"Are you out of your mind Sango-chan? I'm not going to walk twelve blocks in the rain out there! Besides, it's midnight!" Kagome was beginning to wonder what everyone was up to.  
  
"I'll come get you in my car, just be ready, okay?" there was silence from Kagome's end of the line. "Please?"  
  
"Okay, I guess that's okay… but you had better have some answers along with your questions." She hung up the phone and went to gather her purse from the sofa where she had thrown it before.  
  
The red car pulled up in the parking lot, and Kagome ran across the wet tarmac and opened the door. She was already soaked though, and she had barely been outside. Sango gave her an odd glance and handed her a coat that had been sitting in the back seat. It was then that she noticed her appearance, marred as it was from the short time in the driving rain.  
  
Her hair fell in long locks, dripping, and the water had completely soaked her blue shirt so that it clung to her like a second skin. Her pants were also thoroughly soaked, and looked more like tights instead. Oh well, she thought, at least I wasn't wearing white.  
  
"It's a good thing for you that I'm not a guy," Sango commented, obviously referring to her clothing. Miroku was asleep in the back seat: that explained his lack of comment on her appearance. She vaguely wondered how Sango had gotten him into the car. Kagome glared at her from behind the hair that was hanging in front of her face. She would not speak to her for the rest of the ride.  
  
They arrived at Miroku's apartment building, and this time she had an umbrella to walk under, not that it made much difference, the ride hadn't been long enough to dry any of her garments or her hair out. Once in the apartment, Miroku disappeared into the bedroom for a minute, reemerging with some of his old clothes for her to put on. While they waited for her to change and dry her hair, Sango toyed with the idea of waking Inuyasha up, just to see her reaction.  
  
"So what's this all about?" Kagome asked, pulling a comb through her almost dry hair. She grimaced at her reflection in the window overlooking the park outside the apartment building. The old button-down white shirt was too big for her, reaching down to just above her knees. The boxer shorts Miroku had picked from the drawer were also large. She had to keep pulling them up. Sango started talking and she forgot about what she was wearing.  
  
"I was talking to Miroku earlier, and I mentioned to him that you had said you were having strange dreams. I explained what I knew, and he said it sounded remarkably like the dreams that Inuyasha has sometimes. We agreed that we should tell you," she left out the part about Inuyasha thinking that it was Kagome. They'd leave that up to Inuyasha when the two got a chance to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Wow! A slightly longer chapter! My muse is doing well! I think that's all I have to say this time… please review!! Thank you!  
  
~Avi 


	5. What Happens Now?

Chapter Five: What Happens Now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~  
  
Darkness. Always darkness. He almost cursed it out loud, but stopped when he felt the blanket that was covering him be pulled back, and the bed lowered as She lay down next to him. Her hands found his long hair, and his arms encircled her waist. His mouth made it's way down her neck, and across her shoulder, trailing feather-light kisses along the path. His hands found her hips and as he drew her nearer, she clung to him as if she would never let go. He never did want her to let go, ever. Her long, soft hair lay across the pillow, brushing against his face whenever either of them moved. He lost himself to the feelings playing though his body. A light went on, and she was no longer in his arms.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sunlight was streaming in through the open curtains in the bedroom, slanting right across Inuyasha's eyes, and making him wake up. He got up and went to the small kitchen to get the coffeepot started before taking a quick shower. When he returned to the kitchen, he noticed a note on the table.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
Sango and I went to Shippou's for the day. We'll be back later tonight, but we have to run some errands too, so don't expect us back early. Please treat our guest nicely, she fell asleep last night and we didn't have the heart to wake her up.  
  
~Miroku and Sango  
  
~~~  
  
Guest? Inuyasha looked over at the sofa; there was no one there. Quietly, he walked back to the bedroom and peeked around the door at Miroku's bed. Sure enough, there was Kagome, sleeping soundly. He was lucky he hadn't woken her up yet. He must have been asleep when she came over, obviously the night before. He went back to the kitchen and added more coffee to the pot, then mentally prepared himself for whenever she woke up and found them alone in the apartment.  
  
Inuyasha guessed that the three friends had stayed up quite late the night before, because Kagome showed no signs of waking until near noon. He was sitting across the room on his bed, reading a book, when movement from her direction caught his attention. He thought to himself that Sunday afternoon was as good a time to talk as Monday evening. He doubted he could avoid talking to her anyway. She sighed and opened sleepy eyes, just in time to catch Inuyasha watching her. Silently, he got up from where he had been sitting on his bed and walked out of the room. Kagome sat there for a moment, wondering what had just happened before getting up and using the shower.  
  
As she came out of the bathroom, wet hair in a towel and wearing another one of Miroku's too big shirts, but this time with her own pants, Inuyasha watched her from the bedroom. She caught sight of him looking at her, but decided to ignore the strange feeling that passed though her.  
  
"Ohayo, Inuyasha," Kagome said cheerfully, avoiding looking into his eyes, they both remembered the last time they had been alone together.  
  
"Um… It's afternoon now" he wanted to ask her what was going on and why she was there, but he couldn't think of a good way to word his question. "Uh…" he stumbled on, trying to think of anything else to say. It wasn't supposed to feel that way; they were supposed to be best friends, able to talk about anything, right? He didn't want to ruin that, but he saw no other choice but to tell her about what was going on. He hoped she would understand. Now to find a good way to open the subject.  
  
"So it is."  
  
"Would you like something to eat? I was just about to make lunch," he said, surprised how normal his voice sounded. She either hadn't fastened most of the buttons, or they wouldn't stay closed, in either case, the shirt was open, showing more of her skin than Inuyasha was used to seeing. She didn't seem to take notice of the buttons at all.  
  
"That would be nice," she answered his question, well aware of the cool air on her almost bare chest. Her fingers itched to re-button the buttons, but she knew that if she did that he would instantly take it as a sign that she wasn't comfortable around him. She would wait until he said something, or he went out of the room. It was too bad that her shirt had shrunk after getting soaked in the rain and then subject to Miroku's idea of laundry and how it should be dried. At least her pants were okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: I'm not sure if I made everyone's personalities quite right… but then again, this is an alternate reality, and they can act however I want them to, right? Right?? Good. No disagreements with the author! I am all-powerful! Well… not really, since I do need your comments…  
  
~Avi 


	6. They're Missing?

Chapter Six: They're Missing?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone ringing caused Shippou to move from his comfortable place in bed. He reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said into the receiver, wondering who could be calling now.  
  
"Hi Shippou, it's Sango. I was wondering if you've heard from Kagome today," she asked.  
  
"No, why? Should I have?"  
  
"Well, it's just that she's not home, and when we try to call Miroku's apartment, no one answers there either."  
  
"She's supposed to be at their place?" Shippou was confused.  
  
"That's where Miroku and I left her this morning," she stated matter- of-factly.  
  
"What was she doing over there!?" he exclaimed, wondering what the heck was going on.  
  
"She went over there last night to have a talk with us. She fell asleep and we didn't want to wake her up this morning, so we put her in Miroku's bed. Now no one seems to be able to find either her or Inuyasha." Sango patiently explained. Shippou sighed into the phone.  
  
"Did anyone try her place? They might be there…" he let his voice trail off. He hoped nothing bad had happened; his senses told him nothing had, though.  
  
"I'll call now, but Miroku said he tried earlier and got the answering machine."  
  
"Okay, later," Shippou said, and hung up the phone, relaxing back into the warm bed.  
  
Sango called Kagome's apartment and got the answering machine. Thoughtfully, she dialed Miroku's number. He picked up right away.  
  
"Well, they're not here," he said with a sigh, "Did you call Kagome's place?"  
  
"Yeah, I got the machine again, where could they have gone?" Sango was getting frustrated.  
  
"What if they're just not answering the phone?" That idea had just occurred to him.  
  
"Good point, you really think so?" she sounded doubtful.  
  
"I have a feeling they're right where they're supposed to be," Miroku said cryptically before hanging up without saying goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: So I made Shippou older! Don't get mad at me for it! Just Review, okay? Okay. Sorry this chapter's so short… my muse is falling behind.  
  
~Darcy 


	7. Everything Works Out

Chapter Seven: Everything Works Out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Kagome's apartment, the phone was quiet—unplugged because no one wanted to answer it anyway. Inuyasha's car could be seen in the parking lot behind the building in the waning sunlight; it was crooked in the space. The light inside was fading fast, but on the balcony the sun could still be seen quite clearly. They sat on the bench together, not talking now. Everything had been said. Inuyasha dropped off to sleep, his head in her arms. She sat still, watching the stars come out as night fell. She did not notice Sango's car driving through the parking lot.  
  
She drifted off to sleep just as the last star disappeared behind the clouds. A storm was coming up and it would not just be wind and rain.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The dream came as soon as she closed her eyes. It was dark, but not completely like the times before. The thing she noticed first was that she was still on the bench on her balcony with Inuyasha. He was holding her gently. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered that he had been waiting for her. Slowly he pulled her to her feet and led her inside. They reached the bedroom, and she could feel him sliding the clothes from her body, her skin was satin against his as they lay down. "Aishiteru, Inuyasha," she said as she realized the dreams had been this, only hidden by darkness.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She woke up suddenly, but it was still dark, darker than it had been in the dream. Rain was pouring down and both of them were soaked. They had both moved in their sleep, and his arms encircled her, his hand on her breast, her lips resting on his collarbone. His shirt had come half unbuttoned. His eyes opened and he saw her in his arms.  
  
"We should go inside," he said with a small smile. She smiled back at him as she answered.  
  
"Yes, perhaps we should," they walked into the flat, not letting go of each other. She didn't care that they were dripping water everywhere, and she didn't complain when he left his sodden clothing in a heap on the floor. Miroku's shirt that she was still wearing, along with her pants, shortly joined the pile. The sheets were cool after the warm rain, and absorbed some of the moisture off of their bodies. Her hair clung wetly to his skin as he tried to smooth it away from her face and caressed her body. He looked into her eyes and found what he had been looking for, ever since he had met her. Love.  
  
His hands explored every curve, and she in turn found every sensitive spot he had. Their lovemaking was an experience filled with passion and wonder as they gave their vows of unending love. It was a long time before they had exhausted themselves and fell asleep, wrapped securely in one another's arms.  
  
He was up making, or trying to make, breakfast when she awoke. He had put their clothing in the dryer, and was walking around the small kitchen in his undershorts. His eyes lit up when he saw her and took in what she was wearing. The dark blue negligée she had hurriedly grabbed suited her well, the satin clung to her body and the color matched her eyes. He stopped what he was doing and embraced her, kissing her, caressing her, and not letting go until the toaster started to smoke.  
  
After a shower and finally making something edible for breakfast, Inuyasha remembered that the phone was unplugged. It began to ring the second Kagome plugged it in.  
  
"Hello?" she said, sounding bright and cheery. It was Miroku on the other end.  
  
"Hi. Where have you been? Do you know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome could hear Sango say something in the background.  
  
"I've been here, but the phone was off—sorry. Inuyasha's here too," she smiled at him as she said this, and he tried to kiss her again but she dodged out of the way. He couldn't hear what was being said on the other end of the line, but the tone of the voice sounded very much relieved. Kagome giggled as she evaded his lips yet again.  
  
"Is Sango over there?" she asked, curious after the little display she had seen earlier at Sango's apartment when she had woken from her dream. Miroku sounded embarrassed as he told her yes, she had spent the night with him.  
  
"Everything works out, then," Kagome said, as if she knew the two would end up together all along, "Breakfast awaits me, so I had better leave you two alone," she giggled again before saying goodbye and hanging up. She finally surrendered to Inuyasha and let him kiss her.  
  
He held her close and whispered in her ear, "Everything does work out, Kagome. I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: I finished! YAY! Whew, my first completely fluffy fic! (I don't know if I want to try that again) So, whaddya think? I wanna know!! Tell me!! Review, please!  
  
~Avi 


End file.
